culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Substance (Joy Division album)
| Length = 37:52 (LP) 62:29 (CD) | Label = Factory | Producer = Martin Hannett and Joy Division | Chronology = Joy Division compilations | Last album = Still (1981) | This album = Substance (1988) | Next album = The Peel Sessions (1990) | Misc = }} | rev2 = Blender | rev2Score = http://www.blender.com/guide/back-catalogue/53334/substance.html | rev3 = Robert Christgau | rev3Score = B+ }} Substance is a singles compilation album by the post-punk band Joy Division, released on Factory Records in 1988. It is the companion to a similar singles compilation by their subsequent band New Order, also entitled Substance. It peaked at number 7 on the UK Albums ChartJoy Division UK Charts. Officialcharts.com. Retrieved 2012-01-04 and 146 on the ''Billboard'' 200, the band's only chart appearance in the United States. It also reached number 15 in New Zealand and number 53 in Australia in August 1988. Content Substance compiles the four singles released by the band that did not appear on albums—"Transmission", "Komakino", "Love Will Tear Us Apart", and "Atmosphere"—as well as their B-sides. It also collects tracks released on extended play singles, the band's first release An Ideal for Living, and two samplers issued by Factory Records, A Factory Sample and Earcom 2: Contradiction. The single "Atmosphere" had been originally issued in France as "Licht und Blindheit" with "Dead Souls" on the B-side. Following the death of Ian Curtis, it was reissued as a posthumous B-side of the "She's Lost Control" single in an alternate version from the track that had previously appeared on Unknown Pleasures. The vinyl version omits the single "Komakino" and does not include the complete titles from the extended plays. Later CD pressings issued by London Records contain a previously unreleased mix of "She's Lost Control" that is slightly different from the original single release. More guitar is mixed within the song, the synthesizer melody is shortened and starts at a later point, and the ending of the song is extended by 15 seconds and does not fade out. Substance was digitally remastered in 2015 containing the alternate mix of "She's Lost Control" and two additional tracks: "As You Said" (the second b-side of Komakino) and the b-side mix of "Love Will Tear Us Apart". Cover The cover features Wim Crouwel's New Alphabet typeface. The letters used actually spell "Subst1mce", rather than "Substance". Brett Wickens, who worked on this cover whilst a partner at Saville Associates, claims this was for aesthetic reasons. The 1991 cover was different, featuring new art. Track listing All tracks written by Joy Division. ;LP (Factory FACT 250) Side 1 # "Warsaw" – 2:25 released on An Ideal for Living # "Leaders of Men" – 2:35 released on An Ideal for Living # "Digital" – 2:50 released on A Factory Sample # "Autosuggestion" – 6:08 released on Earcom 2: Contradiction # "Transmission" – 3:36 single FAC 13 Side 2 # "She's Lost Control" – 4:45 (4:59 on later pressings) B-side to single FACUS 2 "Atmosphere" # "Incubation" – 2:52 instrumental B-side to single FAC 28 "Komakino" # "Dead Souls" – 4:56 B-side to single "Atmosphere" on Licht und Blindheit # "Atmosphere" – 4:10 single FACUS 2 # "Love Will Tear Us Apart" – 3:25 single FAC 23 ;CD (Factory FACD 250) and cassette (Factory FACT 250C) Same tracks as LP plus the following bonus tracks, entitled ''Appendix. # "No Love Lost" – 3:43 released on An Ideal for Living # "Failures" – 3:44 released on An Ideal for Living # "Glass" – 3:53 released on A Factory Sample # "From Safety to Where" – 2:27 released on Earcom 2: Contradiction # "Novelty" – 4:00 B-side to single FAC 13 "Transmission" # "Komakino" – 3:52 single FAC 28 # "These Days" – 3:24 B-side to single FAC 23 "Love Will Tear Us Apart" ;2015 remastered edition bonus tracks # "No Love Lost" – 3:43 released on An Ideal for Living # "Failures" – 3:44 released on An Ideal for Living # "Glass" – 3:53 released on A Factory Sample # "From Safety to Where" – 2:27 released on Earcom 2: Contradiction # "Novelty" – 4:00 B-side to single FAC 13 "Transmission" # "Komakino" – 3:52 single FAC 28 # "As You Said" – 2:00 instrumental B-side to single FAC 28 "Komakino" # "These Days" – 3:24 B-side to single FAC 23 "Love Will Tear Us Apart" # "Love Will Tear Us Apart (Pennine Version)" – 3:15 B-side to single FAC 23 "Love Will Tear Us Apart" Personnel * Ian Curtis — lead vocals * Bernard Sumner — guitar, synthesizer * Peter Hook — bass * Stephen Morris — drums References Category:Joy Division compilation albums Category:Albums produced by Martin Hannett Category:1988 compilation albums Category:Factory Records compilation albums Category:English-language compilation albums